Unfortunate Gossiping and Unforseen Consiquences
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: What would you do if you discovered Draco Malfoy loved you? Well, what would Pavarti do?  Written in the Gossip Girl style of writting, Paris in December Tier challenge


**A/N:**

**This piece is from the Tier challenge, from Paris in December, I have written this very similar to the style Gossip Girl is written, hopefully that makes sense to most of you, basically Gossip Girl style is when someone is watching them and writing about them, so it has normal story style, but also like a sentence of two from the 'persons' POV**

**Hope that makes sense, reading it will be easier**

**Betad by Xekemii**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Pavarti, wait up." Draco chased after her, his cheeks flushed pink from running, his breath coming out in short intakes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Pavarti was getting sick and tired of Draco following her all the time. What did he even want with her anyway?

"I- uh… I was just telling you... that you dropped your quill." He held out a brown feather quill lamely.

Pavarti snatched it briskly. "Thanks," she snapped.

She turned quickly, waltzing off as fast as she could. Why was Draco being so nice to her all of a sudden?

_Oh Pavarti, looks like things are going to get interesting at Hogwarts this year._

- x o -

All Pavarti could think about was Draco - what was wrong with her? She hated him; well, actually, she hardly knew him, but she knew he was just another Slytherin git. Rumour has it he even joined the Death Eaters, but yet she still found herself attracted to him. He was alluring, tempting.

_Oh this is getting good._

- x o -

**Welcome fellow Hogwarts Witches and Wizards, to today's scoop.**

**Well, as we all know it is the season of **_**love**_**, with Valentine's Day just around the corner. Hopefully you all have a special someone in mind. We know H has! G and him have been spotted snogging around in abandoned classrooms, broom cupboards and portrait holes. R and Hr are sporting a love-hate relationship, oh Hr just admit you're in love with R, please.**

**Well, D has us all staring. Is it true P has taken his interest?**

**Till next time,**

**You know you love to hate me,**

**Hogwarts Gossip Girl**

_-xox-_

**Questions:**

**Dear Hgg,**

**I swear D is following P again. Is it true he has joined the 'dark side'?**

**DesperateRavenclaw**

**Dear DesperateRavenclaw,**

**Well, it has been sighted that he has been following P. Question is, will she come out and accept his love for her with passionate sex or rejection? We know which one D would prefer. I believe perhaps he has become a Death Eater. Well, we don't care, as he is still good enough to look at ;)**

**Dear Hgg,**

**You are amazing. What house are you? I'm Hufflepuff. Maybe we could go to Hogsmeade?**

**LovrBoy**

**Dear LovrBoy,**

**Don't know whether to be flattered or disturbed.**

**I'm not telling you my house, then I wouldn't be a secret anymore would I?**

**SIGHTINGS:**

**D stalking P around school, lunch, Hogsmeade, you name it. R and Hr fighting again, leaving a crying Hr to be supported by G and H, who most likely would rather be snogging.**

**Until next time,**

**Hogwarts Gossip Girl**

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

"Have you heard what's on Hogwarts Gossip this week?"

"Yeah, Draco totally likes Pavarti, but why her? He's so dreamy… and she's so bland."

Gossiping, bitching voices filled out the great hall, all eyes were on Pavarti as she nervously scuffled down to the Gryffindor table, receiving malicious glares all the way down.

"I can't believe he likes her, she's so... ugly."

"No she isn't!" boomed an angry voice from the other side of the Hall.

Pavarti saw a silvery head of hair; it was Draco.

"She's beautiful. It's true! I like Pavarti Patil. She's smart, brave, loyal and talented - more than any of you will ever be!"

And with less than seven strides he was by her side, pinning her hands to her sides, kissing her forcefully on the mouth. She struggled and pulled away. She didn't love him, she wouldn't love him and she couldn't love him.

It wasn't going to work; she ran to her dormitory, tears furiously streaming down her face. Nothing was going to work anymore.

"I knew she didn't deserve him. Whatta loser! did you see how she just ran off?"

_Oh, you know I love an unhappy ending._

_Until next time,_

_You love to hate me_

_Xoxo,_

Hogwarts Gossip Girl


End file.
